


Fight Night Prom

by t1gerlilly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asexual!Castiel, BAMF!Castiel, Bi!Dean, Closeted!Dean, High School AU, M/M, Multi, Other, nonbinary!Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t1gerlilly/pseuds/t1gerlilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt was: person A gets jealous when person B gets asked to the prom. Asexual!Castiel doesn't get 'fixed'. Dean and Castiel do have a romantic connection. Also, Cas is a BAMF.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You can only get what you ask for

When Cas heard the rumble of a motorbike drawing up beside him, he set his mouth in a grim line and marched forward, refusing to even turn his head.  
“Hey Clarence?”  
Cas stopped and turned to face Meg. She idled the bike and flashed him a sly smile. Her dark hair was wild around her face, her eyes carefully outlined in a cat’s eye. Today she was wearing a black military jacket and pleather pants tucked into studded boots. Gabe said Meg was bad news, but she was the only one in Lawrence that reminded him of his friends back home.  
“My name is Castiel," he said, his voice gravelly with irritation. He turned and started walking.  
“Wait! Hey, you wanna ride to school?”  
“No.”  
“You sure? I think I saw Raphael a couple blocks back. I know he’s been hassling you. “  
Castiel stopped and squinted at Meg suspiciously. This was not the first time Meg had approached him. A few weeks ago she’d followed him into the boy’s bathroom and tried to kiss him. Meg gave him an innocent smile.  
“It’s just a ride. I promise. No funny business. I swear, I really did see Raphael.”  
Cas shifted, considering. Meg gave him another encouraging grin.  
“Fine.”  
Cas climbed on the back the bike and folded his arms around her.  
“Hold on.” Meg said, laughing, and gunned the engine. Reflexively, Cas tightened his arms around her, and she wiggled back against him. He couldn’t help but smile. When she'd backed him against the bathroom stall he'd told her it wasn’t personal and that he was pretty sure he was asexual. She’d backed off after that, but clearly hadn’t given up entirely. Castiel liked Meg, and even though he wasn’t interested, it was nice to be wanted. He just didn’t want to lead her on.  
Cas loved Meg’s bike. He loved speed. It made him feel like he was flying. When Meg glanced back and saw his blinding smile, she sped up with a whoop and Cas broke into rumbling laughter behind her. He looked down and saw a ‘666’ tattooed on the curve of her ass, revealed by the gap in her leather pants as she leaned forward on the bike…and the fact that she wasn’t wearing underwear.  
“Nice tattoo.”  
“Which one?” she flung back in the wind.  
“666”.  
“Oh, yeah. I got that one for Crowley.”  
Cas was still smiling when they pulled up to school.  
“So I just did you a favor…” Meg asked, clearly fishing for confirmation.  
“Yes.” Castiel acknowledged reluctantly.  
“So how’s about you do me one? Go to prom with me.”  
“I have no intention of attending.”  
“Why not? There’s dancing. You like dancing, right?”  
Castiel gave her a shy glance. He did love dancing, though he had no idea how she knew that.  
“Don’t bother denying it. You dance when you think no one can see you. “ Meg snickered. “When you’ve got your earbuds in and your eyes closed…”  
Cas closed his eyes in resignation. “Maybe.”  
“Oh come on, it’ll be fun. I’ll spike the punch bowl, I promise.”  
“I’m sorry, Meg. I don’t want to go to prom. Besides, why aren’t you going with Crowley?”  
Meg looked away and then back.  
“OK. Honesty time. My mom has all these great pictures of prom. It was like the best night of her life. She really wants me to go. It would make her happy. And she hasn’t had an easy year.” Meg stopped abruptly and took a breath. “Crowley and me,” she stopped again, as though searching for words. “We’ve been together a long time. But he doesn’t want to be exclusive.”  
“Abby Dawn?”  
She nodded. “Among others. And I’m ok with that. Mostly. But he won’t go to prom with me. Thinks it’s too lame. So I . . . I’d like to go with someone who’d make him…nervous.”  
Castiel raised an eyebrow.  
“You mean jealous.”  
“Yeah, well, he takes me for granted. You must know how that feels.”  
Castiel raised the other eyebrow.  
“Your boytoy screws around too. Hell, he’s slept with half the girls in the sophomore class. ”  
“My boytoy? Oh, you mean Dean. He’s not… we’re not…. I told you, I’m not interested in that kind of thing.”  
Meg laughed and gave him a frank appraisal. “Well, he is. And I don’t believe you. I’ve seen the way you look at each other. You are totally into him. If you’re not doing something about it, it’s a damn shame.”  
Castiel ducked his head and blushed.  
“You think I would make him jealous?”  
“Dean or Crowley?" Meg asked shrewdly, but Castiel just blushed harder. Meg laughed. "It might make Dean jealous, but I was aiming for Crowley." "And you think bringing me will work?" Castiel raised a disbelieving eyebrow, with a wide gesture that encompassed his stained, shapeless trench coat. "Well, you’re hotter than Crowley, for starters. Plus, everybody knows you got expelled for fighting from your last school. So you’re kinda a bad ass. So yeah. I think he’d go for it.”  
“I’m sorry Meg, “ he said, “I don’t think it would be a good idea.”  
“OK.” She said, looking a little sad, “If you change your mind…let me know. You’re really the only one I want to go with.”  
Castiel just tilted his head at her, before he walked away.


	2. Just Say Yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Cas change his mind and go to prom with Meg?

Dean clapped Castiel on the back when he sat down to lunch. If his hand lingered a moment longer than necessary, no one seemed to notice. Except Cas, who felt the residual warmth of his touch linger. Whenever Dean was around he was always aware of him, in a way he couldn’t quite explain. He still wasn’t sure exactly how he’d ended up friends with Dean. He’d walked into Singer’s autobody after Gabe wrapped his car around a tree and met a pair of green eyes, lively with curiosity and something close to fear.  
Dean said to him later. “You shoulda seen yourself Cas, coming in between both the arc welders, sparks flying everywhere. You looked like you were walking in there to kick my ass.”  
“I was worried about my brother and somewhat perturbed about what he’d done to the family car.” Castiel said evenly, though the truth was he’d have been happy to kick Gabriel’s ass at the time.  
Despite the unfortunate circumstances of their first meeting, he and Dean had soon bonded. Castiel had offered to help around the shop to help pay off Gabriel’s bill. Castiel had learned enough to help Dean tinker with his baby, a ’67 Chevy Impala he’d inherited from his dad. Castiel had found the perfect part on their last salvage yard run and Dean was sure as soon as he got a chance to put it in, he’d finally get his baby running.  
Now, as Dean settled into the seat beside him, Cas let himself look. Dean was smiling easily, his oversize leather jacket bunched around him. Dean turned and for a moment they just stared at each other. It was one of those wordless moments when the rest of the world seemed to vanish.  
Then Charlie set down her tray with a clatter and the moment faded.  
“So, Gilda finally asked me!” she said. “Her prom is in two weeks so now all I have to do is find a dress!”  
“Congratulations.” Castiel replied simply.  
“Yeah. Not like you could have gone to ours.” Dean said dismissively.  
“Really?” asked Cas quizzically.  
“Read the fine print on the posters. No same-sex couples, no clothing causing ‘lascivious thoughts’ and no distasteful gyrations.” Charlie agreed, her glow dimming.  
“Sounds like a band name,” Dean mused,” The Distasteful Gyrations, like an Elvis punk cover band or something.”  
“Has anyone asked you to prom yet?” Charlie asked.  
“Sophmore here.” Dean shot back.  
“You could still go if a senior asked you.”  
“What? Guys do the asking. What am I, a girl?”  
“You do have very delicate features.” Charlie replied, “but no, still completely unattractive to me.”  
“I was asked to the prom.”  
Dean laughed. “Good one, Cas.”  
Cas frowned. He wasn’t sure why that was laughable.  
“Really, Cas?” Charlie asked. “  
“Meg.”  
Dean shook his head in disbelief. “She’s still after you, huh? I didn’t think you were into . . . brunettes.”  
“He means, he didn’t think you were into girls.” Charlie supplied helpfully.  
Dean shot her an angry glance.  
“I’m utterly indifferent to gender.” Cas said, taking a big bite of his burger.  
“So you like the bad girls, huh? Why didn’t you tell me? I coulda hooked you up with half a dozen girls who are way hotter than Meg. I mean, if you’re gonna get laid on prom night, you should go for the gold. Right Charlie?  
Charlie threw up her hands to indicate she was staying out of it.  
“Although, she is pretty much a sure thing.” Dean said, casting his eyes over at Meg, who was lounging against the wall, smoking and laughing at something that Crowley guy was saying. Another girl was hanging on his arm, but looking at Meg like she was a cupcake she couldn’t wait to wrap her cherry red lips around.  
“What do you mean Dean?”  
“I mean, Cas, she’ll put out.”  
“Why do you say that, Dean?”  
“You know, the tattoos? The leather? Hell, she hangs out with Crowley, so her standards can’t be that high.”  
Cas looked at Dean. “You spend too much time caring about the outside of a person and not enough getting to know their heart.”  
“What? Cas? You saying I’m shallow? Hey it’s not an insult. We both know I have no objection to slutting around. I’m just saying, she can help you take care of that little problem you’ve got. I mean, this is practically your last chance in high school.”  
“What problem would that be, Dean?” Castiel asked carefully.  
Dean wasn’t paying attention, or he would have seen the way Castiel’s lips thinned and his eyebrows pulled down.  
“You know,” Dean smirked, “your v-card. Your lifetime membership in pathetic loserdom. But that’s alright. Because you’ll give it to her good. You’ll give that pussy to the pound…”  
“No, Dean.”  
“Oh yeah. Uh huh. You know what I’m talking about. Don’t pretend you don’t.”  
“I said no, Dean. To Meg. I turned her down.”  
“Why would you do that? You can’t say no if someone asks you to prom. Why, are you going with someone else?”  
“No.”  
“Got your eye on someone else?”  
Castiel hesitated a moment, then looked steadily at Dean, “No."  
“Then you gotta. It’s your last chance while you’re in high school.”  
Cas looked at Dean, then looked over at Meg. As he watched, Crowley reeled Abby in casually and flicked his cigarette dismissively in Meg’s direction. Meg turned away from Crowley, looking down as she took a drag on her cigarette. Then she looked up and directly at Cas. The sadness in her eyes tugged at something in his chest, and without thinking, Cas rose and paced over to them.  
“Meg.” He growled as she turned to face him.  
“Yeah, Clarence?”  
“I would be honored to accompany you to prom.”  
Meg’s smile was huge and she wrapped her arms around her waist, as though to keep herself from hugging him.  
“Well, gee thanks, Castiel.”  
Cas nodded and walked away.  
When he was seated back at the table, he turned to Dean.  
“Dean.”  
“Yes, Cas?”  
“I have taken your advice. It looks like I will be going to prom after all.”  
Dean, who could see Crowley’s face, purpling with rage, just smirked. “Well, hey there Casanova.”


	3. The Importance of Being Whole-Hearted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How much does Dean like Cas anyway? Can he admit to himself he might have feelings for Cas? Will Cas figure it out without being told?

Sam stopped in the doorway of Dean’s bedroom and coughed.  
Cas and Dean both looked up from the books they were studying.  
“I’m off to work now.”  
Dean took in Sam’s attire. “The Weiner Hut? Seriously? People are gonna talk.”  
“Yeah, well, I gotta pay for the SATs somehow.”  
“Good on you, bro. You work that weiner. I’ll pick you up later.”  
As Sam left, Dean flung himself backward on the bed and put his hand over his head. Cas let his eyes wander over the long lines of Dean’s body, up his sleek legs, narrow hips, to his broad hands fiddling with a large ring. His eyes travelled higher, till they rested on Dean’s face. He was grinning again, green eyes bright with mischief.  
“Like what you see?” he joked. “Can’t blame you. I’m freakin’ adorable.”  
 _Yes, you are._ Cas was silent, examining that thought. Meg had thought they were together. She seemed sure that Castiel was into Dean. It was true that he liked being close to Dean, the sound of his voice, counting his freckles. He liked being in his personal space, being close enough to touch. And he wanted…to be closer somehow, though it wasn’t sexual thoughts that preoccupied him. He wanted to watch Dean sleep, hold him when he cried. He wanted to hear Dean whisper his secrets. Protect him from anything that would dim the light in his eyes.  
“Hey Cas, last time someone looked at me like that, I got laid.” Dean said. It was said lightly, with a grin, but there was something vulnerable in his eyes.  
Cas reached out and caressed his face, seeing warmth bloom there, along with puzzlement. Cas could imagine leaning towards him, smoothing his fingers over Dean’s freckled cheek, kissing Dean’s slightly open lips, wrapping him in his arms and feeling him relax against him. But he only stared.  
“Cas?”  
Cas sat back. Meg was at least half right. He was into Dean. The logical thing would be to see if she right about Dean, too.  
“Dean. Do you want to see me naked?” Castiel asked gruffly. He waited until Dean’s eyes were on him before beginning to unbutton his shirt.  
Dean’s eyes followed Castiel’s fingers for a long moment, hungrily searching for flashes of skin, moving closer without realizing it, before he caught himself and jerked back, licking his lips.  
“Whoa there, tiger. You know I don’t swing that way.”  
Castiel’s eyebrows twitched together and then he smiled slightly.  
“Dean, your neck is flushed, your pupils are dilated, and you licked your lips as though anticipating the taste of my skin.”  
Dean blushed brighter.  
“So what?” he blustered.  
“You are undeniably aroused. And clearly attracted to me. I’d say you definitely swing that way.”  
Dean shifted his whole body away, shrugging deeper into his leather jacket, face burning.  
They were both quiet for a moment.  
“You can’t tell anybody.” He turned around, his face deadly serious. “My dad. . . I’ve got to be here for Sammy. “  
“I understand, Dean. Your friends would too.” He added quietly.  
“No one knows, Cas. I’m fine the way I am.”  
Cas leaned into his space, pinning him with a serious blue-eyed stare.  
“Are you really, Dean?” he asked somberly.  
“Hey, I’m not flunking any classes and I’m getting plenty of ass. What more could I want?”  
“Is that all you care about? Don’t you want to get close to someone? To love someone, anyone?”  
“Hey, I love Sammy.”  
“And when he leaves for college? Don’t you want him to fall in love? Have a family?”  
“Of course.”  
“Don’t you deserve that too?”  
“I don’t… I don’t do ..”Dean struggled, his eyes on Cas’s face, pleading.  
“When you cut off part of your heart, Dean, you can’t be whole.” He said, standing up from the bed and picking up his books.  
“Dammit Cas.” Dean said, and then watched him leave in silence.


	4. Belle of the Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas has to be himself and that might be a problem for some people. But Meg likes him just they way he is.

Cas stood in front of the three-way mirror, tugged on the collar of his monkey suit, and sighed. He looked fine, but couldn’t stop fidgeting. The cuffs were too tight, the jacket too stiff, and the collar felt like it was strangling him.  
“I don’t like this.” He intoned grumpily.  
Meg laughed. She stood next to him in a frothy pink explosion of sequins and tulle. The dress overwhelmed her small frame, making her look vaguely spherical, while the color gave her skin an unpleasant greenish cast.  
“I wish I could wear what you are wearing.” Castiel said in a melancholy tone.  
“You kidding? I’d pay money if I could just wear a tux.”  
Then they looked at each other and Meg began to giggle.  
“Why not?” she asked. “You know, technically it’s not against the rules. “  
“They might not let us in.” Castiel cautioned.   
“My mom will think it’s a riot.” Meg said. “That’s all I care about.”  
Then she signaled a shop assistant, a tall dark-skinned man with an elegant swish to his walk.   
“Can we see this” she said, pointing at her dress, “in his size?”  
“No problem honey, but I’d recommend you go one pink lighter. Trust me. I’m Jinx, by the way.”  
Trusting Jinx turned out to be a very good idea. Within a half hour, they were staring at themselves again. Meg’s curves were leanly outlined in black, so that she kept turning to see just how good she looked from the back and side. She looked at Castiel, whose broad shoulders were captured by a pale pink tube top, with sequins that reflected light into his blue eyes. Beneath that was a softly flowing skirt that came to slightly above his knees. He looked cool and comfortable, his hands floating over the soft material, his face taken up in a huge, gummy smile that made it impossible not to smile in return.   
“You look beautiful – handsome. Wonderful.” Meg said.   
“You too.” Castiel returned. Just then there was a flash of light, and laughter.   
“Gabriel.” Castiel growled. “He got a picture. If it gets out .,,”  
“Go. I’ll pay for these.”  
Castiel changed quickly. Knowing Gabriel’s sweet tooth, he headed straight for Skippy Chip, the main mall cookie store, only to find that Gabriel had stopped off at the Weiner Hut.   
Castiel prowled up behind Gabriel and stole the phone from his hand, where he’d been showing Alfie, their younger brother, the photo, with Sam hanging back.   
Castiel deleted the photo.   
“Tell me you didn’t send that to anyone?”  
“No. Why? It’s just a joke right?”  
“That’s what I’m wearing to prom.”  
“And what’s going to happen if they do let you in?”  
Castiel smiled serenely. “I think I’ve got that covered.”  
“Really, Castiel?” Gabe said. “I thought you wanted to avoid fighting. I thought you wanted to change?”  
“I did change. Everything I could. But it didn’t matter. And I shouldn’t have to change. Maybe if I stand up for myself, other people will stand up for themselves too.”  
Gabe eyed him. “Other people, huh? Like who? And what’s your boyfriend gonna think?”  
“I’ve told you before, Gabe…”  
“Yes, I know. I just don’t believe you. I’ve still got scorch marks from the last time he looked past me to check out your ass.”  
“Gabe?”  
Gabe sighed. “You gonna need backup?”  
“I don’t think so. I don’t plan on wearing heels.”  
“Ha.” Gabe said. “Well, I want pictures before the inevitable ass-kicking.”  
Gabe and Castiel walked off, leaving a worried Sam staring after them.


	5. Staying Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets worried. Gabe sets him straight (well, as straight as Dean gets, anyway).

The next morning Gabe gave Castiel a ride to school, and found Dean waiting for them in the parking lot. He was leaning on his Baby, his leather coat bunched around him to make him look bigger, his elbows out, his face darkened by a scowl.  
“What’s up, broody Mc Sulky Pants?” Gabe asked cheerfully, as he got out of the car, but Dean ignored him, instead placing himself squarely in front of Cas.  
“Sam told me about your plan. You got some kind of death wish, Cas? You know what will happen if you show up like that.”  
“Like what, Dean?” Cas asked quietly.  
“Like in a dress, Cas. Like…like you’re gay.” Dean said. “And it’s not even like you are. You’re going with a girl for god’s sake. So why even do it?”  
Gabriel snickered.  
“And you…what kind of brother are you?” Dean demanded.  
“Hey,” said Gabe, stepping in front of his brother.  
“You’re his big brother. You know what will happen to him. You’re supposed to protect him.”  
“You think he needs protecting?” Gabriel said, more astonishment than mockery in his tone.  
“Cas won’t stand a chance. He’s like a baby in a trenchcoat. Cas is… fragile.”  
Gabriel outright guffawed, laughing so hard he doubled over. When he stood up, he wiped his eyes and clapped Castiel on the shoulder.   
“I gotta apologize bro. You said you two weren’t knocking boots and I didn’t believe you. But damn if you weren’t telling the truth. He has clearly never seen you naked.”  
Cas stared at the hand on his shoulder until Gabriel removed it. Dean raked his glance over Cas, who looked the same as ever, rumpled and lean, but with a new hard look in his eyes.  
“Cas,” he pleaded. “Tell me you aren’t gonna do this.”  
Cas calmly walked past him with his jaw set, saying quietly as he went “I’ll be fine Dean.”  
Dean turned to go after him, but Gabriel caught his arm.   
“You aren’t going to talk him out of this. Believe me, I’ve tried it before. If you want to help, just be there for him. Like he’s trying to be for you.”  
“Me?” Dean asked, incredulous.  
“He says he wants to show ‘other people’ they can stand up for themselves. That they can be themselves. Wonder who that might be?”  
“Uh.” Dean said self-consciously, denial stalling on his lips.  
“Exactly. Now don’t worry too much about him. My baby bro has killer moves, at least off of the dance floor. He’ll be fine as long as he doesn’t trip over his feet trying to slow dance.”


	6. Rosencrantz and Guildenstern are Dumb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel gets a visit from the varsity basketball team.  
> (Also, thank you to those to left kudos. I decided I'd finish this if I got 15 or more, so now I'm committed to finishing it. )

Cas was staring into the sad brown mess of his stew and mashed potatoes when he heard footsteps behind him and a heavy snicker.  
“Oh, look Raph, it’s Asstiel without any of his little friends.”  
Castiel looked up to see that he was surrounded by members of the varsity basketball team. He sighed.  
Raphael sat down next to him, grinning darkly.  
Over Raphael’s shoulder, Cas saw Charlie in the doorway of the cafeteria, her eyes wide as they caught his. Then she darted away. He was fairly sure she’d be going for Dean. Dean was a hothead, and was sure to come charging in and start something. He might get hurt. Castiel decided he’d have to make sure this was over before Dean got here.   
Castiel raised his eyes, his spine straightening. “Raphael. Why are you here?”  
Raphael smiled unpleasantly and plucked Castiel’s unopened milk carton from his tray.   
“I’m here for lunch, dumbass.”  
“You’re welcome to it.” Castiel said coolly, and made as though to get up. Uri put a meaty hand on his shoulder and slammed him back into his seat hard enough to rattle the trays on the table. Out of the corner of his eye, Cas saw several students jump at the sound and one or two scurried out of the cafeteria. At least one of them was likely going for a teacher or hall monitor, but they were unlikely to get here before Dean, unless there was one very close nearby.   
“If you wanted money, you should have gotten to me before lunch.” Castiel said.  
“Oh I don’t want money; I just want to have a little fun.” Raphael said, then lifted the milk and upended it over Castiel’s head.   
Castiel looked down, watching the milk run in rivulets off his coat. He heard Uri grunt in disgust as it splashed onto him, before dripping on the floor.   
Castiel looked up at Raphael, unafraid. “You picked a very public place to have your fun, given that you can be benched for bullying.”  
Raphael let out a growl and pushed Castiel face-first into his mashed potatoes. He pulled him back up by his hair and leaned in.   
“I’m here to deliver a message. If you go to prom with Meg, you’ll regret it.”   
Castiel gulped a breath and looked behind Raphael for the cavalry. A familiar face was striding towards them and Castiel allowed himself a small smile.   
Raphael, seeing the smile, but not the reason for it, assumed it was insolence and shook Castiel by the neck.  
“Do you got me?” he demanded. Castiel, in an apparently accidental flail, slammed the corner of his tray, so that it flipped over and covered Raphael from hairline to collar in sludgy beef stew.   
Raphael roared in affronted rage and pulled back his fist.   
“What the hell do you think you’re doing?”   
Rafe stopped dead and swiveled his head to see Coach Shurley, hands on hips, eyes blazing.   
“Let the kid go, Rafe.” Coach Shurley said, his voice dead calm. Raphael immediately released Castiel’s neck.   
“Was he bullying you, kid?”  
Castiel looked at Coach Shurley. “What do you think, Coach?” he said evenly, and the Coach sighed.   
“Raphael – go change in the locker room. Uriel – you too. I’ll see you in my office in five minutes.”   
Coach Shurley surveyed the damage from the flipped tray and spilt milk.  
“You lot clean this up,” he said, with a meaningful look at the rest of the players, motioning to the mess of milk and stew on the table and ground. Castiel felt his lips twitch when they jumped to obey, wide-eyed and guilty-faced.  
“Go clean up, kid,” he said, motioning him away from the table. “I’ll take care of this.”   
Castiel gave him an unimpressed look and Coach Shurley sighed. “Do you want to submit a complaint? You’re almost to graduation, it probably won’t go anywhere by then. If you leave it with me I’ll take care of it.”  
Castiel looked at him without expression. “Do that.” Then he moved away quietly, leaving Chuck Shurley looking after him with a little shiver.


	7. An Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Crowley come to an understanding. Castiel and Dean don't.

Castiel took his head from under the tap and glanced at himself in the bathroom mirror, where he looked like a half-drowned kitten. He shook his head like a dog, spraying water everywhere.  
“Hey, watch what yer doing, Clarence,” said a deep voice in outrage.  
Castiel spun, then gave a dark-eyed glare at the small figure in front of him. Crowley adjusted his trilbie a little nervously under the glare.  
“My name is not Clarence.” Castiel said, turning back around and grabbing some paper towels from the dispenser.   
“You’re the one that was taking Meg to the prom. She calls you Clarence. That’s good enough for me.”  
“I am taking Meg to the prom.” Castiel said, throwing the paper towels in the trash and turning to face Crowley.   
“Even after the welcoming committee?”  
Castiel cocked his head, eyes narrowing.  
“I see. You paid them to deliver the message?” Castiel stalked towards him and Crowley stepped back, pressing himself into the corner, his hat coming askew as the brim touched the wall.   
When Castiel was in front of him and staring down, Crowley straightened himself, pulling his hat on firmly.   
“You got it sweetheart. And there’s more where that came from. You touch me and I’ll pay every sports team in this school to beat you up. Basketball, football, baseball…I’m sure even the junior varsity hockey team can make your life a living hell.”  
“I’m graduating in a week.” Castiel shrugged, tucking his hands under his arms and leaning back, the picture of unconcern.   
“Listen, you. You’re not taking her from me without a fight. Meg is.. she’s… she’s tough, and sexy as hell, and…” Crowley stumbled.  
“kind.”  
“Yeah.” Crowley stopped for a moment, as though confused, before continuing. “And she’s too good for a trenchcoat-wearing freak like you.”  
“Sounds like she’s way too good for a douche like you.” Cas rejoined sardonically. “And maybe she knows it.”  
Crowley snarled, his face red with rage, and he launched himself at Cas, hands going for his neck.   
Cas sidestepped his rush neatly and grabbed him by the collar, slamming him into the wall, his head knocking back and hat falling to the floor. Then, with one arm, he raised Crowley up against the wall, still holding him by his collar.  
“I know you’ve heard the rumors about me.”   
Crowley whimpered, sweating, trying to kick his feet, but unable to connect.  
“Haven’t you?” Cas asked, raising him higher.  
“Yesssss..” Crowley hissed. “Let me down!” Castiel lowered him to the ground so he could speak.  
“What have you heard?” Cas demanded.  
“You took on five guys and sent most of them to the hospital.” Crowley said gruffly, now avoiding Castiel’s gaze.   
“All of them, Crowley. I sent all of them to the hospital.” Cas didn’t mention he’d ended up there as well. “I don’t like bullies. Whoever you send after me, they won’t keep me from finding you and taking you apart. You understand? And if you hurt Meg..” Cas’s voice deepened to a tone of menace.  
“I would never!” Crowley said, his eyes flashing up and voice going tight. “And if you so much as touch a hair on her head if she doesn’t ask you to – I’ll cut off your balls and make cream of balls soup with them.”  
Castiel’s eyebrows drew together as he considered the logistics of this. It was clearly not a serious threat, but the feeling behind it still burned in Crowley’s eyes.  
“Good. We have an understanding.” Castiel didn’t let go of Crowley’s collar, but he did step nearer, looking at him quietly until Crowley was looking back steadily.   
“You know,” he said in a quiet tone, “if you’d spent half the effort convincing Meg you were in love with her that you just spent on me, I wouldn’t be going to the prom with her. You have to know I wasn’t her first choice.”  
Crowley stared at him.  
“I’m not… in love..” he whispered.   
Cas leaned in, so that their foreheads were almost touching. “Yes. You are. Which is why you’re going to find a way to make it up to her. Preferably at the prom.”  
“How am I supposed to do that?” Crowley asked, in frustration.   
“You know her better than I do.” Cas said. “You tell me.”  
Crowley went still, his eyes unfocused. That was when Dean, with his usual impeccable timing, lurched into the bathroom. His hair was disheveled and he was breathing hard, probably because he’d run the whole way from the practice field where he’d been when Charlie had finally found him.   
He took in the scene with a glance, Crowley and Cas nose to nose, Cas’s hand clutching Crowley’s collar. Crowley looking dazed.  
“Shit. I’m not interrupting something, am I?” Dean asked, uncertainty warring with disgust on his face.  
“No Dean.”Cas stepped back from Crowley and took his hand away from his shirt. “Crowley was attempting to dissuade me from taking Meg to the prom.”  
“Oh. He the one that sent the basketball dicks after you?”  
“Yes. Though I believe we have come to an understanding. He won’t be doing that again.”  
Dean looked Cas over. He didn’t seem hurt, at least there were no visible bruises, though his hair was standing up in wet-looking tufts, giving him the appearance of a baby bird.  
“That right, jackass?” Dean asked Crowley, who nodded, still mostly lost in thought.  
“Good,” Dean said, turning back to Cas, ” ‘cause for a second it looked like he wanted to seduce you into submission, like in a ménage a quatre… sanc.. whatever he’s got going on.” Dean smirked at Castiel, who wrinkled his nose in distaste.  
“Why Dean, what a marvelous idea.” Crowley said silkily.  
“Do you think that would make things up to Meg?” Crowley asked, reaching up to touch Cas’ face. Cas easily evaded the touch, stepping back and giving Crowley such a flint-edged glare that he laughed. Crowley edged past Dean, and started walking to the door.  
Dean ignored him. “So you’re not going, right?” Dean asked Cas, eyeing him intently.   
Crowley stopped, watching them. They were standing a little too close, staring a little too hard. Crowley felt something in his chest clutch. Was this how he looked with Meg?   
“No, Dean. I am still going to the prom with Meg.” Cas said evenly.   
“Cas. You can’t. You know what will happen…”   
“I made a promise, Dean. “  
“Fine. Cas. Go with her. Just don’t wear…” Dean spotted Crowley from the corner of his eye. “Don’t wear THAT. OK. Just don’t.”  
“I’m not going to disappoint Meg. She said it would make her mom laugh.” Cas’s eyes were soft, taking in Dean’s concern.  
Crowley watched Dean’s hands fist and release by his sides, as though trying to keep himself from reaching out. Crowley looked down when Cas mentioned Meg’s mom and a shadow of guilt passed over his face.  
“Don’t do this Cas,” Dean pleaded. “Don’t do it because I’m asking you not to. God, Cas, you know what will happen.”  
Cas moved towards the door and then looked back.  
“I don’t know what will happen, Dean. Neither do you. You want to know what’s going to happen? You’ll have to show up and find out.” Cas said, and left.


	8. Man with a Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has an idea to save Cas. A very, very bad idea.

Dean leaned over the trunk of his baby. He’d spent a good hour emptying it out and putting in supplies for his plan. He touched each item as he went over his mental list: rope, duck tape, water, rags for a gag. Dean winced, mentally. He didn’t like thinking about gagging Cas.   
A shadow fell over him, and a quick hand on the trunk lid kept him from banging it closed.   
“What the hell, Dean? What is all this?” Sam said, looking over the items. Dean turned to face him, a little disconcerted when he realized that they were now eye to eye. Little bro was growing up.  
“It’s nothing, Sam.” Dean said dismissively.  
“Unless Lisa is a lot kinkier than I think she is, this looks like you’re going into business as a serial killer.” Sam said. “You gonna tell me what this is about?”  
“Nothing you need to worry about.” Dean said confidently, again trying to close the trunk, but Sam leaned in, preventing him.  
“Ok. I’ll rephrase that. Are you going to tell me what this is about or do I have to go to Dad?”  
Dean stiffened, his mouth quirking angrily. “Pulling out the big guns, Sam? You sure you want to do that?” Dean said evenly.  
“Don’t make me.” Sam said, dead serious.  
Dean sighed, taking in the mulish look on Sam’s face. “Fine. It’s Cas. He’s still planning his crazy-ass prom stunt, plus he pissed off the entire basketball team somehow.” Dean shook his head, an affectionate smirk surfacing for a second, before he frowned. “I think Crowley’s got it in for him too, because of that Meg chick. If he goes to that prom, Sam, he’s gonna get his ass stomped and that’s not something I’m willing to let happen.”  
“So what, you’re gonna kidnap him?” Sam said, laughing, then straightened as Dean just looked down at the mostly empty trunk.  
“Oh my god, you’re seriously gonna try and kidnap him. Stuff him in the trunk and drive away?” Sam asked, mouth open.  
“That’s the plan, Sammy.” Dean said, finally wresting the trunk away from Sam and closing it with a solid thump.  
“Dean…?” Sam asked, alarm in his voice, but Dean just got in the car and drove off, leaving Sam staring after him, carding both hands through his hair in nervous agitation.


	9. And away we go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe takes Dean on a fieldtrip

When Dean got to shop class, he was already late, due to Sam calling him at lunch. The conversation hadn’t been pleasant.   
“Dean, you really can’t do this. It’s a felony. You could do serious time.”  
“I don’t think Cas will press charges.” Dean said confidently.   
“But his parents might.”  
“They ought to thank me.” Dean muttered. “Pretty sure they’re out of the picture, anyway.”  
“Well, whoever his guardian is then – or Gabe.”  
Dean snorted. “Gabe has the protective instincts of a bucket of live bait. Listen Sam, if I have to go back to juvie, I can do a stretch. I did it before.”   
Sam was quiet for a second. Last time Dean had done it for him. Pretty much the way Dean was trying to do this for Cas. As usual, he was caught between wanting to hug his brother and strangle him.  
“Dean, you’re sixteen. With your priors, they could try you as an adult. You could go to prison. It would stay with you forever.”  
“Sorry Sammy. A man’s gotta do, what a man’s gotta do,”  
The conversation had gone downhill from there. Eventually Dean had hung up on him, because he’d decided he was going to do whatever it took to keep Cas safe. So when he got to shop class he was hurrying and almost didn’t see the arm across the door, barring him from entry.  
He looked down to see Gabriel lounging in the doorframe, insolently sucking on a lollipop.   
“How the hell did you even get into the school?” Dean asked, disbelievingly. “Nobody would believe you’re a student. I mean, you’re short enough to be a grade schooler, but you’re ancient.   
“So funny, Dean-o” Gabriel said, pointing his lollipop at Dean, “Now shut it, dream boat. You’re coming with me.” Gabriel fastened one hand around Dean’s wrist.  
“No way! I’m late for class, loser.” Dean said, wrenching his hand away.   
“You’re skipping today. I need to show you something.” Gabe said, serious for once.  
“It’s shop class, you jackass. I never skip shop.” Dean said.  
“Which is exactly why Mr. Singer believed me when I gave him a note from the school nurse saying you were sick.”  
Dean narrowed his eyes. “I like shop class. I can go see this whatever-it-is during History. That’s sixth period. ”  
“No can do, loverboy. This show won’t be available later.”  
Dean exhaled in frustration. “I don’t know why I’m even listening to you. “  
“Because you want to know why I’m letting my little bro go to the dance in that getup he has planned. Right?”  
Dean eyed Gabriel, curiosity warring with annoyance. “Fine. This better be worth it or I’m going to kick your ass.”  
Gabriel shrugged indolently, rolling the lollipop in his mouth before loudly popping it out of his mouth. “Good thing for you I have a soft spot for a sucker. ‘Cause where Cas is concerned, you definitely fit the description.” Gabriel ushered him out one of the side doors with a grand gesture and jogged to his car.  
“We in a hurry?” Dean asked, long legs letting him follow at fast walking pace.  
“I told you. I’ve got something to show you. Don’t want to miss it.” Gabriel muttered cryptically, gunning the engine.   
Dean scoffed at the thready sound. “Cheap piece of plastic crap.”  
Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Enough about my car. “  
“Fine. You gonna tell me why you aren’t doing anything to keep Cas from ending up in the hospital like he did before? And where were you then, huh Gabe?”  
Gabe turned and gave him a look of surprise. “You really don’t know anything about how we ended up in Lawrence, do you?” he said.  
Dean shrugged sullenly. “Cas doesn’t like to talk about it. So we don’t talk about it.”  
Gabe shook his head despairingly. “There is so much you don’t know. Cas told you about our parents, right?”  
“Your dad walked out on you guys when Cas was young and your mom died a couple years ago.”   
“Yeah.” Gabe paused. “Did Cas ever mention a kid named Alfie – or Samandriel? Or talk about our brother Mike?”  
“Samandrie-what?”  
“Samandriel, but he went by Alfie. His parents were very religious. Went to the same church as our mother. Sammy grew up in the house next to us and he was about a year older than Cas. They were friends growing up. He was a good kid.” Gabe sighed. “He was also gayer than flowers and folksongs. He and Cas got real close when Cas was about thirteen. I’m pretty sure Alfie was in love with Cas. I don’t know exactly what happened, but that’s about the time Cas started talking about being asexual and he and Alfie stopped spending time together “  
“I still don’t see how that gets you to Lawrence.” Dean asked in a bored tone, though his eyes were bright with interest.  
“Alfie got a boyfriend. Then there was this really messy breakup, with public fights and naked pics leaked and eventually the idiots outed themselves to the whole school when they were caught on camera making out in the wings at a school assembly. The school told his parents and they weren’t happy. But if home wasn’t much fun, school was a warzone. Alfie became a target for every asswipe with an insecurity complex. They destroyed his locker, chased him down the corridors, tried to corner him in the bathroom – this was daily, you understand. And it got worse. There was one gang of boys that wouldn’t leave him alone. Cas saw them once and he and a friend broke it up…”  
“Cas broke it up?” Dean asked incredulously.   
“Yeah. I only know about that time because Cas dragged Alfie back to our house to fix him up. He was in pretty bad shape – black eye, a cut over his eyebrow that bled like a bitch. Plus he was kinda out of it. Crying and talking to himself. I could tell Cas was worried about him.” Dean scrunched down in his seat, tugging anxiously at his hair. He had a feeling that this story didn’t have a happy ending.  
“So what happened to him? You said Alfie was a good kid.”  
“Yeah.” Gabriel said, his face darkening, and continued with a rough voice. “Cas tried to patch things up between them – to be a good friend to him. He got in the face of anyone that gave Alfie a hard time. He got most of it to stop. All but one group of boys, who just would not leave Alfie alone …and then his parents decided to homeschool him. Cas started going over to Alfie’s house to check on him. One day he let himself into the house and found Alfie on the floor in the bathroom. He’d taken a bunch of pills and slit his wrists. Died in Cas’s arms.”  
Gabe was quiet. Dean looked at him, at the resignation and sadness in his face.   
“Damn.”  
“Oh it gets worse. Cas decided he needed to do what Alfie couldn’t. He needed to make the bullies pay.”  
“Don’t tell me.”  
“Oh yeah. He had a plan. He’d given them each a beat down one-on-one already. He knew that wouldn’t make them stop. He’d already gone to the school administration and the nurse. No dice. So he figured he had to do something drastic. He lured them into a parking lot and let them beat him up for a bit, before taking them out. He got the whole thing on tape – one of those little emo bastards he’d been hanging out with wired it up for him – apparently he was in a band.”  
“Kinda a stroke of genius tho.”   
“Maybe. If he hadn’t gone in there alone, with no backup – without even telling anyone he was doing it. If he hadn’t decided to take them all on by himself. Oh yeah, and if he hadn’t decided he needed to let them beat on him a little before fighting back so it would look good on tape.”  
Dean groaned and put his head in his hands. “Are you serious?”   
“Dead serious. Given what he did to them, that’s probably the only reason he didn’t land himself in jail. I made him promise he’d never do that again – that he had to tell me if he was going to do something that stupid. He made me promise I wouldn’t interfere.“  
“Well, that was a dumb promise. But back up there a sec. Cas took them out? Like more than one?”  
Gabriel’s mouth quirked. “I think there were six. Or five, if you don’t count the one that ran away once he saw Cas take out two of his friends. He’s the only one who didn’t end up in traction for a couple months.”  
“Jesus.” Dean said, he sent a Gabe a distrustful glance and then his face hardened. “Wait. You’re trying to tell me Cas has some kind of Vulcan death grip? Baby-in-a-trenchcoat Cas? I’m calling bullshit. No way Cas could do that. You just want me off your back.” Dean’s mouth tightened with anger and he looked out the window. No way was he letting Gabriel piss on his leg and tell him it was raining.   
“Hence the field trip. “ Gabe said.   
Dean’s mouth turned down sourly and he scowled out the window, not saying anything, even when Gabe turned the car into a parking lot and killed the motor.   
“You heard of the EFC?”  
“Extreme fighting championships? Yeah. Who hasn’t?” Dean said, annoyed at the non sequitor.   
“You heard of that guy?” he said, pointing at the building opposite. It was long and low, lined with floor to ceiling windows that afforded a perfect view inside. Above the building was a billboard with a blonde man staring down sternly. “  
“Michael Angel… he’ll rain down the wrath of heaven…Sure, I’ve heard of him. Looks like douche.”  
Gabriel snorted. “Yeah. That’s Mikey. My big brother.”   
“Michael Angel is your brother? Holy shit. “ Dean swallowed, considering this. “So you’re saying he’ll come after anybody who hurts Cas?”   
Gabriel rolled his eyes and gave an exasperated sigh. “Not hardly. Mike is out in Nevada somewhere shooting his latest cage match special. What I’m trying to say is that Cas doesn’t need him to. “  
Dean made a face.  
“Cas started following Mike around when he could barely walk. Mom was working all the time. Dad was gone. We both spent more time at Mike’s dojo than home – for years. I had no interest and I can still take care of myself pretty well. You know how good Mike is – but Cas. He’s a phenom. A natural. When Mike went over to the EFC he changed the dojo into a training facility and feeder school for the league. It meant that he opted out of the tournament system. Otherwise, you would have heard of Cas. Up til now he was too young to fight in the league, but let me tell you, there are fighters who haved planned their retirement for the year he turns eighteen. “  
“So you’re saying Cas is the Tiger Woods of asskicking? Yeah, right, you betcha. Pull the other one.”  
“You want proof. Follow me. “ Gabriel said confidently, opening his door and getting out.  
Dean fumed for a moment and then followed him. Gabriel walked past the door to the studio and turned the corner, crossing the street and disappearing into a large bush.  
“What the hell?” Dean muttered, watching this. Then an arm emerged from the bush and yanked him into it.  
“What the hell, Gabriel!”   
“Just look, you big galoot.” Gabriel insisted.  
Dean pushed some of the branches aside and realized that they had a perfect view into the studio, which had floor to ceiling windows for the length of a practice space. There was a small beefy man that looked vaguely familiar surrounded by five other other men. As he watched, each of the men in the surrounding ring attacked individually and the man in the center fended them off. They were all wearing Bruce Lee outfits and Dean had to suppress the urge to supply out-of-sync dialog. Dean studied them and suddenly the face of the beefy man in the center clicked into place.  
“Is that Cole…”  
“Yeah, that’s Killer alright, six time cage-match champion”.  
Dean looked carefully at the men surrounding him. Two or three of them he recognized from the EFC, but the rest were strangers. Standing slightly behind the ring of men, watching with his arms folded, was Cas, dressed a little differently.  
“I don’t see Cas fighting. And why do Cas’s pajamas have a red patch? “  
“He’s wearing a gi, Dean, not pajamas. And they have a red patch because he’s the teacher.”  
Dean scoffed. “Still don’t see him fighting. And Cas is teaching a champion?”  
“Mikey’s trying to amp up the spectacle, he wants to try large scale brawls and one-to-many fights. Like a rodeo, where you score based on how long you last.”  
“Seriously?”  
“Yeah. One-v-many is kind of Cas’s thing, so he agreed to teach when Mikey asked him. You want to see him fight? It should be coming up. Once a week there’s something he does at the end of the lesson that you have got to see.”  
As he spoke, Cas uncrossed his hands and gestured. The man in the center of the circle, whose chest was heaving with effort, bowed to Cas with what appeared to be relief and moved join the others in the surrounding circle. Cas strode smoothly to the center of the circle, put his hands together and bowed.  
Immediately two of the men exploded outward from the circle, one with a flying kick and the other ready to punch. Cas sidestepped, causing the second man to careen into the first, knocking him out of the air and turning the second man. Cas leapt forward, grabbing the second man by the shoulder and spinning him, landing a solid punch in the solar plexus and then stepping away to kick the first man, who was trying to get up. In the meantime, the other three had edged closer, one of them moving in and the other two circling toward Cas’s back.   
“Dammit Cas!” Dean said, clutching the branch in front of him.  
“Just watch.” Gabriel said and Dean grunted.  
Cas turned with a low kick that swept the legs out from one of the men. He then stepped into the space of the other, blocking a series of blows and maneuvering the man so that he was between him and his last opponent. Then he kicked him in the groin and kicked him back into the last man beyond, causing both of them to fall. Cas came up to the last man and they fought briefly. Very briefly. Dean could barely make out the flurry of kicks and punches before Cas had pummeled the other man to the floor.   
“Not bad.” Gabriel said. “No serious damage and it took a lot longer for them to be incapacitated.” He sounded admiring.  
“Longer?” Dean asked.  
“Yeah. Cas says in real life you want to incapacitate as soon as possible. But that doesn’t make for good entertainment. Plus, a lot of the stuff that really takes someone out quick does permanent damage.” Gabriel was quiet for a moment. One of the kids he took out will always walk with a limp. Another one has permanent nerve damage in his right hand. I think Cas regrets that. Plus, no one will do these kinds of fights if they are career-enders. So Cas has been trying to develop combinations that draw out the fight and let everybody get up and walk away.”  
Dean just shook his head, the images of Cas, graceful and powerful, taking out man after man, still before his eyes.   
“Sonofabitch.”


	10. The phone tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean decides the Winchesters are going to the prom

“You know my little brother, Sam? Yeah. The moose. See I knew you’d remember. You still planning on going stag to the prom? How about going moose instead? Yeah. Nah. He’d have asked you, but he’s too shy. What can I say. He’s a sensitive kid. Sam Winchester cries after sex. No, really, the kid needs to get out of the house. Ok. What color corsage? Nice. He’ll be at your house at eight.”  
Sam Winchester stood on the stairs with his mouth open, watching his brother.  
“What was that, Dean? It sounded like you just asked someone out to the prom for me?”  
“Yeah. Sarah. You remember her, right? We dated last year. You liked her, didn’t you Sammy?” Dean said with a leer.   
“Why am I going to the senior prom again? With a girl that I’m pretty sure I’ve never actually spoken to, since every time I saw her in the week and a half you were ‘dating’, she was attached to you at the mouth like a white sucker fish.”   
“Nerd. Who compares a beautiful girl to fish? Sarah just broke up with that douchebag Uriel, so she doesn’t have anyone to go with. Otherwise, she’d be so out of your league. So thank your big brother and go rent yourself a tux. Don’t worry about a ride, you guys can come with Lisa and me.”  
“You’re going too?” Sam goggled. Dean wasn’t exactly a school dance kind of guy.  
“I heard what you said about the.. uh.. kidnapping thing.”  
“Oh thank god.”  
“So I’m going to back Cas up.”   
Sam tilted his head, then nodded. “Yeah. The Winchester bros have got his back,” he said, giving him a casual slap on the shoulder. Dean let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding. Maybe this would work out alright. Sammy might be his little brother, but he’d always being able to handle himself in a fight.   
“I thought Lisa had a new boyfriend.”  
Dean smirked. “The parents hate him. So I’m taking her and she’s leaving with him.”  
Sam looked doubtful. “They like him more than you?”  
“They never met me.” Dean said, “And what’s not to love?”  
Sam laughed and rolled his eyes


	11. Along Came a Unicorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Meg go to the prom

Castiel arrived at Meg’s door in his customary trenchcoat and an unusually wide smile. Meg ushered him inside and introduced him to her mom. Meg’s mom was small, like she was, with wide bright eyes, despite the sickly pallor of her skin. She was wearing a white turban with several raunchy sayings written on it in permanent marker, a black band t-shirt, and jeans. Around her neck was a beautifully crafted necklace of stone and glass.  
“Take it off, Cas.” Meg said, gesturing to his trenchcoat, “Give my mom a little twirl.”  
Cas removed his coat, charmed by Meg’s mom, who smiled, then stamped and catcalled as he turned around, the skirt flaring up around him.  
“You look great honey. You give ‘em hell,” she said, then sat down on the couch with a sigh, still smiling.  
Cas look at Meg, who was smiling too, but her eyes were shining.  
“Come on, I’ll do your makeup,” she said, tugging him into her bedroom.  
‘I need makeup?” Cas asked, sheepishly.  
“Yes. You do.” Meg said definitively. “You’re a special unicorn and we’re going to make sure the world knows it.”  
“If you say so” Cas said wryly, “though it won’t be the first time someone called me special.”  



End file.
